


Sleeper

by FroggyPencil



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Guns, M/M, Mafia AU, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyPencil/pseuds/FroggyPencil
Summary: Hypnos is the genius chemist and resident drug manufacturer of the House of Hades. But during the day, on his mother’s orders, he works as a receptionist at the local hospital to help her favorite twin get a hold of some prime corpses.But even with the boring day job Hypnos can’t really complain about his life. Sure things can get lonely but at least he has a job he loves, a small fortune, an extremely comfortable coat, and every night he gets to have a chat with his best friend.Until Zagreus disappears during one of his attempts to escape their underworld.Gripped with an anger he can no longer contain, Hypnos must push his own limits to scour the realm that has dismissed him as useless. The task of exploring their maze of gangs, cronies, and powerful trespassers proves to become even more difficult as adversity forces Hypnos to confront the painful  things he has been hiding from the people he loves and himself.
Relationships: Dusa/Megaera (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to the homies from the Hypnos Nation.
> 
> Be warned that this is the first fanfiction I've written in years so leave your high expectations at the door please. Regardless, I will do my best to bring horny, gangster, trans Hypnos to life. 
> 
> Fanfiction is based on this art https://twitter.com/bunnyclvb/status/1340344373335093250

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos plans his seduction of Zagreus as he suffers through his day job.

Hypnos stretches and yawns after the clock finally  _ finally _ frees him from the mind numbing task of trying to keep track of sickly people to the monotonous cacophony of coughing children, squeaking wheels, and the horrible beeping of machinery. 

The smell of ozone greets him when he exits the building as thick clouds roll overhead. Hypnos digs through his tote bag despite knowing that he had no umbrella.

Ah well, at least he had his extra fluffy down coat. 

Hypnos wraps his coat tighter around himself and walks through the parking lot stretching endlessly before him. 

The rain pierced through his clothes. The thick comfortable coat grows heavy on his shoulders. His car was nowhere in sight.

Loud footsteps come splashing towards him. Hypnos turns around and is nearly knocked over by a charging Zagreus. 

“Hey you nearly got my nice little coat dirty,” he whined. 

“You looked like you could use some cover there,” Zagreus stated, stretching his shapely arms to accommodate Hypnos’ height with his umbrella.

“Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that?” Hypnos chuckled, bending lower to talk to his favorite friend.

“Well given that you haven’t caught your death out here I’d say I arrived just in time.”

“I’m glad you can join me so that I don’t have to catch it alone,” 

Hypnos stared at the wet spot that began to form on Zagres’ white shirt from where he had bumped him.

“A little rain can’t hurt me. I'm healthy as an ox,” Zag winked, flexing his arms.

“You on the other hand look like you’d collapse from the weight of that soaked jacket.”

“I’m perfectly capable of carrying my coat, my tote bag, and three layers of clothing myself thank you very much.” Hypnos shoved Zagreus in an insubstantial show of strength.

“Hey now is that any way to thank your knight in shining armor?” Zagreus said shoving him back and laughing. This time Hypnos nearly falls over before Zag catches him.

“Some knight in shining armor you are,” he snorts. Zagreus doesn’t take his arm off Hypnos’ waist. 

“My apologies, my liege. Let me make it up to you.” 

Hypnos suddenly becomes aware of the closeness between their bodies. Zag’s hand pressing into his side, keeping him up. His hips dangerously close to his. His weirdly excessive body heat warming his soaked form. His face suddenly mere inches away from Hypnos’. His mismatched eyes began to close.

The anticipation leaves Hypnos quivering.

It arouses a fierce hunger within him and Hypnos desperately reaches for the face of his best friend. His stupidly hot childhood best friend who took too long to reciprocate his advances. He closes his eyes as Zagreus’ breath blows hot against his lips.

Zagreus’ stubble is rough against his fingers. Wait stubble? Hypnos’ eyes fly open and he is greeted by Dionysus’ crooked smile.

“Whoooa Hypnos man what is going on right now?”

A crack of lightning flashed across his face.

Hypnos woke up with a start, still chained to his desk.

_ Prisoner to hiiis kiiiing  _

_ Neever to leeeeave _

Damn who put that shit on? Hynos had heard enough of Orpheus whenever he had to work at his brother’s casino where they blasted whatever music was on the top of the charts. Even then at least there he could do his real job.

Their last receptionist had been a sweet girl, always greeting Hypnos with a smile and some small talk whenever he happened to pass by. To thank her for her friendship Hypnos had offered her a ride home and homemade coffee laced with homemade vx. A sweet end for his sweet snitch. Little did he know that his mother would force him to take her job before he even got his friend’s body into his infamous vat of acid. It was the first time Hypnos regretted killing someone. Then again he had never been forced to take on a boring job after killing someone before. 

“You need to be able to put something as your legal occupation”, his mother insisted “you need to get away from those chemicals every once in a while.” A con of being in the mafia is that Hypnos would never be able to escape the authority of his mother. 

Hypnos stretched in his pencil skirt and glanced at the line in front of him. Everything seemed to be in order as far as he was concerned. A couple of patients had come in looking like they wouldn’t last the night, so at least the hospital’s quota of corpses would be met and he didn’t have to deal with an irate Thanatos.

An especially physically damaged patient lurched through the doors. Hypnos was about to update the list for Thanatos when the patient stumbled in front of him, leaning heavily on the counter. Both to his disappointment and excitement the patient turned out to be Zagreus. He smelled of blood, sweat, and sewage. 

Hypnos failed to suppress a chuckle. 

“Rats got you again huh?” 

“Give me a break, they were giant rats” he replied, his body shaking from the centaur’s heart he must have taken to stay on his feet this long. He had probably just woken up from his trip in Charon’s boat as he did whenever he got past the king’s team. His brothers tell him that they usually find him knocked out cold, but insists on getting up the second he wakes and gains consciousness during the trip home. Than usually manages to keep him down but Charon gives less of a shit. 

“I can see that you’re enjoying my little formula there,” Hypnos drawled. 

The centaur’s heart was a steroid Hypnos had put together based on ancient equations he had found somewhere in the house. It made the heart beat as fast and as hard as a horse’s gallop, but he thought “horse’s heart” just didn’t have the same ring to it. It increased the number of bullets their troops could take before Than had to pick them up. 

“I have to say I couldn’t have gotten that far without it,” Zagreus gave an unhinged yet warm laugh.

“You’re a real life-saver Hypnos, you deserve more credit for the work you’ve done around here”

“What? Checking patients in? There’s no need to flatter me Zagreus” 

“Oh right, ” Zagreus winked. “Anyway I got you something,” he handed something under the desk, his knuckles grazing Hypnos’ thigh. 

“A gift for me? You shouldn’t have,” Hypnos chuckled nervously. Now even his heart was racing.

He opened the paper bag and was greeted with the barely concealed glow of a delectable bottle of contraband. 

“Wow you really shouldn’t have! You can’t bring this stuff in here.” 

Zagreus sunk lower into the counter. “I mean I could take it back.” He sounded like a child caught stealing candy. His nervousness made Hypnos crack a mischievous smile. 

“Hah, I’m just kidding around, thanks!” he said, laughing. He couldn’t really process the exchange. 

How did Zagreus get his hands on this? Did he give just anyone nectar? Why Hypnos of all people? Nobody gives him gifts. Everyone that had offered him gifts were always filled with poison before they could deliver. Though Hypnos had to admit that the show they gave reacting to his chemicals was a gift in itself.

Hypnos frantically rummages through the pockets of his comically large coat. 

“Uh here I’ve got something for you too!” 

He pulls out a random item and places it squarely on Zagreus’ hand.

“Your wallet?”

“Yep!”

Zagreus examined the tiny red purse with unsteady hands. He manages to open the clasp and his eyes widen.

“Wow that’s… quite an amount are you sure?”

How much did Zagreus think Hypnos made cooking luxury drugs?

“Absolutely! I’ve got way too much of this in my hands, go knock yourself out!”

Hypnos teasingly pushed Zagreus and the whole man collapsed on the floor. The steroid had worn off. 

“Whoops”

Hypnos had barely finished writing him in when the nurses promptly took him away. It amused him to no end how Zagreus was viewed as a nuisance at best and a security threat at worst yet continued to be treated like a prince. Being the son of Hades had its perks he supposed.

It had been Zagreus’s 50th attempt to escape the city under his father’s control. Hypnos kept count partly because Zagreus showed up in the hospital every time, and partly because he was as...fixated with the boss’ son as the rest of the house was.

He could see it in the way Meg talked about him when the woman hardly gave anyone else a second glance, Dusa’s anxiety reaching a fever pitch around him, and the heat in his brother’s cheeks after their encounters.

It might have been something with his persistent smile, his sculpted body, his bulging muscles, or the stupid british accent he got from his international school. At least that’s what did it for Hypnos. He knew Meg was after his masochistic ass and Dusa plain worshipped the ground he walked on. Thanatos seemed to have honest to god feelings for him. Hypnos couldn’t blame him, hanging out with the dead more than the living probably significantly shrinks your dating pool. 

Hypnos wouldn’t call his own feelings love. Sure Zagreus was hot, really hot, and ran through his mind often, but thinking of Zagreus as his boyfriend just made his brain shutdown. Regardless Hypnos was determined to make that himbo his.

He had dreamed of kissing Zagreus - well, almost kissing him - and his dreams never lied, it was destined to happen, he just had to find a way to make it so.

Hypnos spent the last hours of his shift creating an elaborate plan that would ensure that he would make his dream a reality before the next night ended. Zagreus tended to recover fast, but usually not after a run that long so Hypnos would have to settle for the next night.

Maybe he could give Meg something a little special in order to send Zagreus home earlier. Hypnos could give her some of his Performance-enhancing drugs like Cyclops or Chimaera Jerky, or he could give her plain money to hire more goons. He decided to keep things simple and give her a concentrated form of his baby, an incapacitating agent. 

Then again having Zag’s hot ex carry his vulnerable form back to the hospital could create more sexual tension than Hypnos is comfortable with. On the other hand he couldn’t rely on the regular shades to do it.

The other furies never listened to him either, not that they listened to anyone or that anyone listened to silly old Hypnos. Plus they were near impossible to reach. They never went near the house of Hades and took their jobs as “tax collectors” way too seriously. Hypnos wouldn’t want to get between them and those that owed the house some form of blood debt. 

Hypnos ran the social calculations and decided that he had to settle for Megaera, surely a few hours with the fury wouldn’t be a risk given the night he had planned. He decided that a movie marathon of Achilles’ films after a long day of trying to run away would be the best course of action.Nobody understood why Zagreus loved those B movies made by some defunct gang so much but it didn’t matter to Hypnos, those biceps were worth tolerating any movie. He would bring all the gyros and fries he could get from his older brother plus the ingredients for some of his mild aphrodisiacs. Aphrodisiacs never hurt anybody right? Zagreus was a simple man and Hypnos was more than happy to fulfill his simple needs. 

Before Hypnos knew it his shift ended. He walks out the front doors and smiles as he searches for his car. 

Until it began to rain. 

\----

Hypnos arrives in the lounge soaked to the bone in his hurry to catch Megaera. For Dusa’s sake he sheds down to his sleeveless turtleneck top, leaving his down coat and sweater in the car. The lounge bustled with activity as more than half of Hades’ henchmen try to unwind after an encounter with Zagreus. It turns out that violently barreling through the realm on a near daily basis was bad for PR, but Hypnos figured his best friend deserved some credit. He had been insistent on not killing them even when they sent him home half-dead almost every time. Of course, killing Zagreus would grant them a fate worse than death, but everybody knew that no such consequence would await the son of Hades should he do away with any of his father’s underlings. 

Hypnos especially wouldn’t mind if he did though, maybe then the lounge would stop getting this crowded. It almost seemed like the entire realm was there. He felt like he was bouncing between every blubbery lout in Tartarus onto the pointy joints of every bloodless from Asphodel. The loud laughter from the king’s table and the shrill voices from the gordons rang in his ears. He couldn’t even see the minotaur due to the number of exalted guys crowding around them. Hypnos would never describe himself as hateful or cruel, but he really wouldn’t mind if Zagreus one day decided to start using real guns with real bullets. 

Everybody has to die at some point, he saw no problem with speeding up the natural order of things. 

A particularly high pitched gorgon with a 9 mm ran past him.

“Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Excuse me!” she squeaked, her viridescent twists nearly blinding him. 

For once Hypnos couldn’t complain about hair getting in his face because Dusa’s presence in the lounge meant two things: Megaeara couldn’t be far and she was likely in a good mood. Sure enough after carefully making his way through some demolition guys he found the fury sitting on a table with a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“Good evening Miss Megaera,” he chirped, squeezing into the now empty seat across her. 

“What do you want Hypnos?” asked Meg, her mouth returning to her usual scowl. 

“Ah, getting straight to business, see this is what I like about you Megaera.”

“Still, I don’t understand why you don’t just ask your brother to take care of your business. Unless someone in this city owes you money, though I highly doubt that’s the case.”

“You guessed correctly! I was hoping to give you an extra special assignment,” he lays a fat envelope on the table to keep her attention. Megaera sighed.

“Ugh alright but I won’t touch any of that stuff you cook up in that cave of yours.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do such a thing Miss Megaera! My request is actually rather simple. I'd like to think, you have your scuffles with Zag everyday right?”

Meg shot him a cold look. Hypnos raised his hands.

“All I’m saying is that I could give you a hand on that!”

“Hypnos if you came to interrupt my only break this week to give me more unsolicited advice I swear-”

Hypnos placed a sizable container between them. 

“I know most of you know me for my helpful tips but I’m more than just a counselor you know!”

“A bottle of sleeper? I thought I told you I don’t work with drugs.” 

“Oh don’t worry this batch won’t be giving anyone a good time. This is the type that guys doing covert ops use, with this stuff you’d render Zag unconscious in three licks.”

Megaera didn’t move to touch the bottle or the envelope. The muscles peeking through the leather jacket draped over her shoulders bulged with tension. Hypnos liked to imagine how strong her biceps must be from working with a whip while her forearms hardened from working the gun. Her stern voice forced his focus back to their conversation. 

“This is far from being Zag’s first escape attempt, why are you so interested in helping me all of a sudden?”

“Well, he’s spent so much time trying to get out of the city that I hardly get to see him anymore! Is there anything so wrong about a guy wanting to spend more time with his best friend?” 

Meg exhaled and loosened her posture slightly at his predictable response. 

“I’m sure you understand, heck I’ll even return the favor and help you keep Dusa around longer.”

Megaera tensed up again and shot Hypnos a look that sent shivers down his spine.

“Do not interfere with Dusa’s work.” She said sternly.

“Come on I was just offering, I wouldn’t do anything without your say in it Miss Megaera.”

Satisfied with his response, and the amount of fear emanating through his scrawny body, Megaera swiped away the bottle and envelope and tucked them into her jacket.

“He’ll be in the hospital before lunchtime.” Megaera promptly got up and left the table. And so ended their conversation.

“Pleasure doing business with you!” Hypnos called over the heads of the many shades that continued to crowd the lounge. 

He felt excited over his planned evening with Zagreus. For once he hoped Thanatos hadn’t gone home yet so that he could dig through their room for their old Achilles DVD’s. The enormity of the event had him shaking. It was far from being his first time hanging out with Zagreus but it would be the first time he would finally take action and make a move after all his advances had flown over the idiot’s head. By tomorrow night he planned to land squarely between his best friend’s legs. Yep just regular friendship things for this noncommittal hippy. 

An image of Zagreus’ smiling at him and closing in on him flashed in his mind’s eye. 

Hypnos’ hand flew to his tote bag where Zagreus’ gift was kept.

It had a beautiful purple ribbon wrapped around the bottle’s neck. The golden liquid splashing around in his unsteady hands glowed even in the darkness.

Hypnos let the sweet nectar quench his dry throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't set in any real country cause research hard but everybody is PoC because we all need a break from white people every once in a while.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not trans so if I write anything wrong don't hesitate to point it out. But just to be clear I made Hypnos a gender nonconforming trans man because that's the vibes he gives in the game (I mean the man wears a maxi dress), while Thanatos is a masculine trans man and Zagreus is a masc-leaning androgynous trans guy. They are all trans as requested by the hypnos nation.


End file.
